


Untamed Desires

by takemyopenheart



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyopenheart/pseuds/takemyopenheart
Summary: Ethan comes to learn that it shouldn’t be all work and no play.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	Untamed Desires

The soreness was difficult to ignore as Luz sluggishly made her way through the busy airport. The people around her went about their business, some appearing as tired as she, others moving with impatient haste. The sea of faces ignored her, all except for one.

Ethan sat at the gate with his legs crossed, ankle-on-knee, and a book in his hands, which he now ignored as Luz approached him. One excruciatingly handsome face in the distance was a rushing reminder of just why she had a hard time walking with ease. The aching between her legs renewed with raw intensity, and the crimson blush crept its way across her cheekbones as his piercing gaze met hers. The knowing smile curved his delectable lips, the expression enough to let her know their thoughts were in sync.

"Well, look who made it!" the sudden voice beside Ethan rang out. Baz greeted her with a toothy grin, his jubilant excitement a great contrast to her own weary exhaustion.

She had managed five hours of sleep, as Ethan had kept her up for most of the night and morning. Though you’d hardly get that impression from the way he looked. His hair was perfectly styled, not a strand out of place, not a wrinkle evident on his dress shirt and jeans, and his eyes were as bright as the sun seeping in from outside.

_Damn you, Ramsey_.

"Hey, Baz!" she returned the greeting, almost walking past Ethan, until she caught the near slip-up and mentally scolded herself. "Good morning, Dr. Ramsey."

"Good morning, Dr. Beltran. Hope you slept well, we have a long day ahead of us," he said before readjusting his reading glasses and returning his attention to his book.

He knew damn well how she’d slept. He was the reason her energy was drained out of her. "Oh, I hardly slept, actually. You know how it is, sometimes the excitement just keeps you up all night." She smiled to herself, catching the way ke kept a steady gaze on her, his knee suddenly bouncing beneath his ankle.

"Oh, I know what you mean! It’s beyond exciting we’ve been able to make this trip. Plus, I’ve only ever been to Chicago once before, so it’ll be nice to be back in the city. Have you ever been, Luz?" Baz continued his excited chatter, breaking the tension, which she was thankful for.

Ethan avoided meeting her gaze, keeping careful control of his body language around her. Only from the corner of his eye could he see her settle in the seat next to Baz.

"No, I haven’t. First timer here."

"Maybe we can set a time for some sightseeing after the conference. What do you think, Ethan?" he asked him eagerly.

"Hm?"

"Sightseeing! It’s Luz’s first time in Chicago. Surely, we can visit some places!"

"Oh. Right. Networking at this medical conference should be at the top of our priorities, which is why you’re all here since I can’t do it on my own, but we shall see," he answered, not bothering to tear his eyes away from the book.

Baz chuckled and rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "If Ethan can’t show you fun, I will happily take on that role, Luz!"

‘ _Oh, he’s shown me plenty of fun,’_ she couldn’t help but think to herself.

_"_ It shouldn’t be all about work 24/7, anyway. There should be a good balance between the two. Right, Ramsey?" Baz nudged Ethan’s side with his elbow, to which he raised a less-than-amused eyebrow at him.

"I find my own entertainment, Baz. Just not while I’m working... and not that it’s any of your business what I do in my downtime anyway."

"I’ll believe it when I see it," he quipped in between chuckles.

If only he knew all the fun they’d been getting up to just hours before. It was exhilarating to be sharing this little secret with Ethan. No one but they knew about their relationship, which is why they’d shown up at the airport at different times to avert any suspicion. They’d only made their relationship official two weeks ago and were in agreement to keep it private, at least temporarily. The risk was always there, but that only added to the thrill of it. It was stolen kisses and longing glances during work, before finally unleashing all the built up tension when it was just the two of them.

"Ah. Coffee’s here!" Baz exclaimed before getting up from his seat to take the cup carrier June carried in her hands.

"Luz! Glad to see you’re here. I was just grabbing us some coffee. Go ahead, grab one," Dr. June Hirata offered, striding over in all her elegant confidence. "Ready for Chicago?"

Luz grabbed a cup and sipped the warm drink, hopeful that it would re-energize her senses. "Thanks. And I am! I’ve been really looking forward to it."

Luz was excited for this opportunity. And she was grateful Ethan decided to take the team along with him. It was a chance for the diagnostics team to represent Edenbrook and for her to gain knowledge from the best doctors around the country.

"It’ll be a hectic two days, so be warned. But that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy some time off."

"See, June’s on my side, Ethan!" Baz jabbered away in between sips of his coffee.

While Luz attempted to focus on the conversation between Baz and June, Ethan still managed to steal her attention, something he had a great talent in. To anyone he’d look like he was intently concentrated on his book, but she could see his eyes flickering in her direction every few minutes.

Though keeping secrets had its fun, there was also the downside of having to maintain a distance between them. For example, forgoing sitting next to each other on the plane, as well as booking separate rooms at the hotel. Any hope of joining the mile-high club went right out the window. They were very aware their willpower would be tested even more than before. But she’d make sure to show him it didn’t have to be all work and no play.

They landed almost three hours later. The lobby of the hotel was busy with physicians and medical students from around the country. Upon finally receiving their key cards, they went their separate ways to unpack and get dressed for the day ahead of them.

Once Luz was settled in her room, she laid out her outfit on the bed and jumped in the shower. As she stood with the towel wrapped around her naked body, an idea struck her. An idea she knew would drive Ethan wild, so much so that she knew she’d pay for it later—or so she hoped. She bit her lower lip and quickly grabbed her phone, unable to resist the sudden impulse.

Ethan was already dressed in his professional best as he waited in the lobby for the rest of the diagnostics team. A ping alerted him to a message, and he slipped his phone out of his pocket. His steady heartbeat suddenly accelerated when he opened the text message from Luz, and he felt the heat rising to his cheeks.

It was an image of her naked in front of the bathroom mirror, in a salacious pose, with her arm only just covering her breasts. Only the length of her navel to her neck was visible, and he welcomed the image of her wet and naked in the shower, pressed in between the glass and his body, her moans bouncing off the walls. He ran a hand over his flushed face and shifted in his seat, attempting to suppress his sudden arousal.

"Ethan! There you are, I was looking everywhere for you!" Baz shouted from across the room.

Ethan immediately locked his phone and scrambled to put it in his pocket, avoiding it from hitting the ground when it nearly slipped out of his clammy hands. "Yeah. Here I am!" He cleared his throat and crossed his legs in the best casual manner he could.

It was several minutes later when Luz, accompanied by June, finally made it down. The sound of her heels clacking and distinct walk caught Ethan’s attention, and he swiftly turned around at the sound. She was an even more hypnotizing sight.

Luz couldn’t miss the way Ethan’s eyes traveled the length of her body. She wore a white blouse paired with a red form-fitting knee-length pencil skirt. Just enough skin to drive him crazy, which she immediately took notice of when his eyes stayed on her legs, the heat in them almost tangible.

"Ready to get this show on the road, boys?" June asked them as she adjusted her blazer.

"More than ready!" Baz blurted cheerfully.

"...Yes," Ethan answered before clearing his throat and turning back around toward the exit. "Let’s go."

The day was just getting started. While Luz looked forward to getting the chance to speak with other doctors, Ethan dreaded it all. He forced a pleasant smile on his face, greeting those who came up to him, most of them medical students who were eager to meet _the_ one-and-only Dr. Ethan Ramsey.

While in the middle of another endless conversation, Ethan’s eyes couldn’t help but search for hers in the crowded room. He immediately felt his tense shoulders relax when they finally found her in the midst of a lively conversation. Her hands waved about as she spoke with enthusiasm, and her genuine smile shined; she was a natural at this. And he couldn’t help his own proud smile at the sight of her.

The day carried on. They networked, with Luz, Baz, and June doing most of the talking, unless Ethan was asked a question. By the end of the exhausting long day, they decided to have dinner at a nearby restaurant. It would be Ethan’s treat as a ‘thank you’ for agreeing to come along.

All throughout, Ethan and Luz maintained a professional distance. Inwardly, they were desperate for a moment alone together, to entangle themselves in the warmth of each other’s skin and release every pent-up carnal desire. It ate away at them to be so near, so close to a simple touch that could fuel the fire within them, yet so far.

"That dinner was great. Thank you, Ethan. I needed that," Baz told him, rubbing his full and satisfied stomach as they went back to the hotel.

"Of course. You all three were great today. And tomorrow it continues, so get plenty of rest."

"You know it! Oh! By the way, June, I think I might have lost Dr. Ellison’s card. You wouldn’t happen—"

Once Baz and June talked amongst themselves, Ethan took the opportunity to gently pull Luz aside, out of earshot. "Come to my room in an hour," he quickly muttered in a low voice.

The exhilarating rush traveled throughout her again, and she begged herself to suppress the sudden sensation. She was desperate to have him. Though her soreness hadn’t suppressed, she’d gladly let him take her again. If a night full of heated passion resulted in her needing a wheelchair, she’d know it had been well worth it.

"Okay," she simply answered, earning the hint of a smirk on his lips.

He reached inside his pocket, looking over his shoulder as Baz and June were still engrossed in their conversation. He stepped closer, his broad figure looming over her as he inconspicuously slipped something in her hand. "Here’s my extra key card."

She took it just as Baz and June’s approaching voices caused them to spring apart, masking their startled expression and acting as if they had just been having a casual conversation. She managed to tuck it in her purse just in time, though it had been an easy task considering its small size. They were clueless, of course. _Mission accomplished_.

Soon after, all four went their separate ways to their rooms. Ethan and Luz couldn’t help look over their shoulder for one last glance before they would see each other again, the thought of it already making them impatient. They caught each other’s eye, as well as that familiar knowing smirk.

An hour later, which seemed to drag on, Luz hastily snuck her way over to Ethan’s floor. It was a nerve-racking journey, constantly surveying her surroundings to make sure June or Baz were nowhere to be seen. Though it was mostly just her own paranoia. Once she stood in front of his door and slipped the key card in, she breathed a sigh of relief, and the uneasiness turned into thrilling anticipation.

She stepped into the dark and quiet suite. Not a light was turned on except for the one coming from the bathroom. The door swung open, and she gulped at the captivating view before her.

Ethan stood just inside with a towel hung low around his waist, his lean muscles and the v-line peeking out beneath it were a torturous sight that stirred the need within her. Her eyes followed the water droplets from the shower he’d just taken trickle down his bare sculpted torso. It ignited the fire, and she felt her center begin to throb, crying out for the perfect specimen of a man in front of her.

"Right on time," he gruffly spoke, his own eyes roaming the curves of her body, drinking her in. Her tight skirt sent his pulse racing; red was always his favorite color on her. "I’m delighted you decided to show up in that skirt. And don’t think for a second that I forgot all about that picture you sent me earlier. Just what was it you were hoping to achieve by pulling that stunt?"

"Stunt?" She frowned, feigning innocence.

"Yes." He took a wide step forward. "You’re lucky I received it while I was alone."

She shrugged, leaning against the threshold. "I just wanted to give my boyfriend a taste of what he was missing." She looked up at him, gliding her tongue along her lower lip.

The blue of his eyes darkened a shade, heavy with lust. "Oh, you were, were you? Well now that you’re here, why don’t you show me what I’ve been missing..."

She bit her lip, entranced by the roughness of his deep voice. His hand reached out to her, the touch so electrifying, she couldn’t contain the charge rippling through her, and she pushed herself against him, eager to connect their lips. It sent them almost stumbling over, and he chuckled in her mouth.

"Eager are we?"

"Of course I am." She circled her arms around his neck, colliding their lips together and parting them to grant his tongue access.

"I am too," he muttered in between their hasty kisses. "I’ve been wanting you all day. Dammit, Rookie, what have you done to me?"

"Don’t complain, you know you love it."

"All that and more."

Their urgent lips didn’t allow for them to speak another word. Tongues and teeth clashed, their breathing grew heavier. The sparks flew with each second that their mouths intermingled.

His favorite part to even out their height difference during prolonged make out sessions was by lifting her off the ground and leaning back, holding her tightly against him, or having her wrap her legs around his waist. And he especially loved the small squeals she let out everytime he did so. If there was any available surface, he sat her down, making it easier for his hands to roam her body. Just like this moment.

He picked her up by her thighs to sit her down on the bathroom countertop. His hands instinctively ran over her hips and breasts, exploring every curve. She also needed to feel all of him, and her hands let his towel slip, finally exposing him in all his glory. She broke the kiss to peer down at his evident arousal. It stood in attention, as eager as she was.

Before she had time to reach for him, he slipped her off the countertop to position her back in front of his chest. His arms wrapped around her, and his lips tasted the skin of her jawline and neck. "Look how beautiful you are," he whispered, causing pleasant shivers to travel throughout her body. "I want you to watch yourself, to see yourself how I see you. Mm?"

She nodded, letting her eyes roll to the back of her head as he continued his painstakingly slow kisses. Her eyes fluttered open, watching his hand laggardly make its way up her inner thigh. His hot breath on her neck added to the erotic sensation, and she struggled to keep her eyes open. He let his fingers linger, slowly tracing indecipherable patterns along her soft skin just a few inches away from her intimacy.

"Ethan, please," she whimpered, the agony building as she watched his hand continue its teasing motion.

He resumed his lips on her neck, marking a trail of soft lovebites all the way across her shoulder. She writhed, those impatient sounds she emitted were music to his ears. Finally, just when she’d had enough, his fingers found the spot he was craving for.

His eyebrows shot up in startled surprise to find no barrier of any fabric. "Oh? No panties under this skirt? Now I just know you’re trying to kill me," he growled, and she cried out, circling her hips in rhythm with the movement of his fingers. "Yes, someone’s definitely eager," he declared and steadily ran them up and down her drenched center, keeping a regular pace to prolong the heavenly pleasure.

While his fingers worked their sweet torture, his other hand cupped her breast, pinching the erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger, drawing out more pleased cries. She was in ecstasy, a squirming mess as his fingers gathered momentum. She pushed her skirt further up around her waist. Through fluttering lashes, she watched his fingers working fast between her slick folds, and felt her knees buckle as he plunged them inside her.

His hardness pressed against her back, twitching for her touch, and he winced at the sensitivity, but kept his focus on her. His long fingers found her sweet spot, eliciting another blissful moan. But this one was louder, he had to muffle her cries with his lips. He caught every dulcet sound with his mouth, holding her tightly as her knees buckled and she shuddered with release.

"I love watching you come. Look at yourself coming undone in my arms."

And she did. She watched her flushed face screaming out as the shockwaves took over her body, which jerked with satisfaction. She sagged against him, staring into the mirror as his arms held her close, helping her come down from her high. She only felt safety. He was there to catch her, to protect her. No one else could express their desires for her the way he did. She loved the way he worshipped her body and how any minor touch sent her skin ablaze.

All the love between them became evident in that reflection. There was no other place she’d rather be than in his arms. Without a word spoken, he seemed to understand this and squeezed her tighter, not wavering his eyes from hers. They stood in comfortable silence, communicating all the love they had with just a look.

She audibly gasped when he suddenly brought his fingers to his mouth. Her sticky juices stretched between them. And he sucked them clean, one by one, as he held her gaze in the mirror.

"There’s nothing that tastes better than you."

She heard the desire in his voice as he spoke. The stiffness poking her back grew larger, expanding with desperate need to have her. Her lips captured his again, the fun was far from over. After getting the rest of her clothes out of the way, she decisively took control this time, and pressed him against the wall. She dragged heady kisses down his chest, grazing her tongue along his nipple, and continued the fiery trail all the way down to the patch of hair just above where he wanted her most.

It was her turn to tease as her sharp fingernails scratched along his legs, moving further up toward his inner thighs as she left small pecks across his stomach. She felt the vibration of his moans, and they intensified as she finally gripped his throbbing length with her hand.

His breathing became unsteady. He clutched a fistful of her hair, watching her tongue run along the underside, tracing every vein with her tongue, teasing the leaking head with soft kisses before finally taking most of him in her mouth. He uttered curses under his breath, every gulp became hard to swallow as her mouth worked its magic. Her hand gripped the base as her head bobbed and up down, taking as much as she could, only gagging as she went deeper. His head rolled back in a breathless daze, every stroke, every resounding pop, every swirl of her tongue nearly sending him over the edge.

"Please let me be inside you," he cried out, holding his release with every fiber of his being.

After a few more drawn out strokes, she smiled triumphantly at the state he was in. All because of her. "There’s nothing I want more."

As soon as she got to her feet, he gripped her thighs again, leading them to the king-sized bed just a few feet away. She bounced as she hit the mattress and watched, propped up on her elbows, as he rushed to and rummaged through his suitcase for the pack of condoms.

"Glad you came prepared."

"I knew I wouldn’t be able to resist you for two days, Rookie." He opened the wrapper impatiently with his teeth before rolling it onto his rock-hard shaft.

"Lucky me."

They savored the sight of each other as he positioned himself between her legs. Her hands grasped the sheets as he teased her folds, sliding his length up and down her soaked slit. She was desperate for him, and she let him know with a needy groan. A smirk curved his lips, enjoying the anguished sound. Though the teasing only increased his hunger. And this was obvious in the way his cock bobbed in his hand—it, too, craving the sensation of her wet heat.

Their eyes stayed locked on one other, and their breathing hitched as he slowly sunk into her. Her hips bucked to meet him fully, every inch sliding into her elicited heavy breaths of anticipation. He cradled her face and brought their lips together as she adjusted to him. They quivered under the harmony of their bodies joined together. Every heartbeat thumped in their chest, and the rising heat between them became scorching as he began to move his hips.

They set a steady pace, relishing every thrust of pleasure, capturing every groan and whimper with their lips. She clung to him, digging her fingernails into his back, only making him slam his hips harder against her. The pace quickened when they burst with frantic desire, desperate for the release that had been building. The room filled with every impassioned sound of their slamming hips and loud cries. His rhythm became frenzied. He lost all control of himself, letting every moan and pleased facial expression of the woman beneath him consume him.

The friction of his pelvis against her clit as he thrust in and out was enough to send her over the edge. Static filled her vision, and her walls clenched around him. The searing euphoria rippled from her head to her toes as trembles took over her. She clung to him, gripping his shoulders and holding onto him for dear life as he pulsed inside her. The feeling of her walls squeezing him had his muscles tense, and the pressure began to build in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t contain the dam any longer. He broke all control, following right behind her and expelling his own guttural cry before collapsing in a sweaty heap. They basked in it, succumbing to the greatest of pleasures in each other’s arms.

Hours later, as the early morning sunlight crept in through the broad window, Luz stirred awake, still wrapped in Ethan’s embrace. His chest rose and fell with every quiet snore. The last thing she wanted was to interrupt the tranquil moment, and she struggled between staying in this blissful state, or going back to her room since her suitcase full of clothes was there, and she had to get ready for another hectic day in a few hours. Besides that, they ran the risk of Baz or June coming to look for them at any minute.

Leaving seemed like the safest choice, though her heart begged her to stay, but she ultimately willed herself to slowly slip out of his arms. Or attempted to until she felt him grip her tighter.

"No. Stay," he mumbled, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

She sighed, though thankful he’d woken up just in time to put an end to her escape. "But my boss was very adamant about me being punctual this morning."

"Then your boss will make sure you receive very thorough punishment." She felt his growing smirk at the suggestion. "Besides, one special woman taught him that rules are meant to be broken."

"Oh, did she? Sounds smart, that one."

"She is. And beautiful," he kissed her shoulder. "And sexy as hell, makes the most sensational sounds every time I touch her, has the sweetest most delectable taste, my absolute favorite. And loves waking up in my arms..."

"Mmm... Well, when you put it that way, how can she resist?"

She shut her eyes and snuggled against him once more, pushing away any thought other than his touch, and he kissed her exposed skin one last time before sleep took over again. Nothing mattered other than this moment.


End file.
